


Yes!

by Junnji



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Spamano, Minor Spamano - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, aesthetic, gayyy, gerita - Freeform, germanyxitaly - Freeform, i love these two, if you don’t like don’t read, italyxgermany - Freeform, soft, uwu, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnji/pseuds/Junnji
Summary: (I’m not very good at summary’s)Germany and Italy get married .thats basically it .





	Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> AAA I found another cringey fan fiction from 3 years ago.i was in middle school when I wrote this.i found this in the drafts of my old Wattpad and thought it was good enough to resurface.ive recently started rewatching hetalia and I still love these guys<3.anyways tell me if you want to see part 2(the wedding).
> 
> .Regardless,English isn’t my first language.i tried fixing as many grammar mistakes as possible .so bear with me.alright that’s enough from me.ENJOY~

{I don’t own Hetalia obv}

Waking up to the sound of a blaring alarm.them hitting the snooze button ,rolling over ,burying my face in the pillow .

having the same reoccurring dream.its hard to shake these feelings.

I think, I'm in love with Germany.real love.not puppy love.

I get butterflies every time I see him!not to mention i think about him all the time!im going crazy!although we've been dating for about a year.i don't know what's wrong with me,or why my feelings are suddenly so powerful.

To my luck,the meeting today is in Italy!I should invite him over for pasta or something, right?

slowly getting up from bed and starting to get dressed.

Buttoning up a blue striped dress shirt and black pants .the pants are too big so I cuff the bottoms.then slipping on a pair of shoes. looking at my reflection in the mirror.maybe I should comb my hair?would I be trying too hard?eh whatever it's not like he cares about my hair, right?

I sigh .then look at the clock on the nightstand 

" 11:28.."

"11:28?!"

I panic and run down the stairs ,then out the door.the meeting started 28 minutes ago!im late!germanys going to be so mad!

The meeting building is walking distance.i maneuver around the crowded streets of Venice and quickly arrive to the government building.jogging up a flight of stairs and running through the long hallway.chaotically making a entrance into the meeting room.

Every one seems to be shouting over each other.no one even notices I'm late!i sigh in relief and take a seat.

"SILENCE!"Germany shouts .everyone settles down . "let us resume "  
———

After the meeting, I find Germany being pestered a loud albino .the meeting dragged on longer than usual.possibly because evrey one was yelling .not to mention half of the time Germany had to get them to settle down.

"Ha!look Ludwig it's your boy toy Italy!"Gilbert mocks loudly.

"Doitsu!~"I smile and hug him tightly.

"I bet you can't go ten seconds without getting all smoochy smoochy!" Gilbert laughs "I gotta go,I'm too awesome and have places to go.see ya later ,losers"

Prussia walks away,still laughing to himself ,probably about how awesome he is.i turn to see a annoyed Germany .

"Let's go to my place!ill make pasta !"I chirp and tug on his sleeve 

"Ja.sounds good"he agrees and follows me out the doors.

"I don't know why Gilbert goes to meetings.i mean,hes not even a county anymore "

"That's true!but maybe he just wants to protect you!you are his little brother and all-"I add

"I can protect myself " 

I rest my head on his shoulders as we walk back to the direction of my house.in a comfortable silence.

the sky so pretty tonight.pink,gold ,with hints of dark blue dance around the sunset.

"Let's go to a park instead! The sunset is to beautiful to not enjoy it."i look up in awe

We turn direction to the park.walking in silence .

Germany nods.hes been awfully quiet .Oh no!what if he wants to break up with me?!what if he replaced me with a pretty girl!?no no this can't be!i should ask.

"Hey uh.youve been unusually quite.whats the matter ?"We walk into a empty community garden. I take a seat on the edge of the center fountain.its surrounded by vines and roses.Germany sits next to me .

"I just got a lot on my mind ,that's all"he vaguely answers.

"Well you can always tell me"I smile and cup my hands on his cheek.

"Well uh..you see. I-"he stutters and looks down at his feet.

"What !oh no!your breaking up with me!why!"I start rambling and hot tears stream down my face

"No!calm down " He brushes the hair from my face and looks at me in the eyes.

"Rather the opposite.well I wanted to save this for another time ,but better now than never  "he pulls out two small golden rings from his pocket .

I stare at them. starstruck.my thoughts are scrambled .

Rings.marriage. I piece together the pieces.

I accidentally smack the rings out of his hands into the fountain.

"Ah!sorry!"I panic and reach into the water.i slip and fall in as I try to reach for the rings "I got them!"

"Italy!"Germany pulls me out of the water

My tears of sadness turn into tears of happiness.i cry into his shoulder.he rubs my back in a circle motion,trying to relax me.

" Yes"I hiccup.still crying.

i got his shirt wet with my hair,snot and tears.

" well then" Germany smiles and takes my hand. Putting the ring on my finger.

I look at my hand .still in shock.i look back up at him.his normally stern face is soft and relaxed.i feel my heart melt.I'm in awe from his beauty .we lean in and share a soft tender kiss before he speaks. 

"It's getting late.we should be getting home soon or else your brother will be angry" Germany gets up .i follow both walking the direction of my house.

"I got you all wet I’m sorry!"I say apologetically 

"Don’t worry about it "he takes off his coat and throws it over me.i blush and smile.

"I was thinking for the wedding I could wear a dress!we could get married at the church I was orphaned at and it could be all traditional and stuff.i want roses and..."I start rambling ideas .

"Ja.what ever you want."

The streets are empty.we quicky make it home .as soon as I open the door,Romano runs out of the kitchen 

"Where were you all night? Why are you wet?!i made pasta sit down and eat before it gets cold" Romano scolds "oh hi potato bastard,who invited you?"

"Hola !"spain greets ,sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ciao spain!"I sit next to him "guess what!"

"Que pasa?"he asks.Germany sits on the other side of the table.

"Germany and I are getting married!"I announce and flash my pretty gold ring.

"Wow!congratulations !"spain cheers.romano drops the plate of pasta on the floor .shocked .

"Your what?!"

"Yeah! Look at my pretty ring!"

"Oh no no no!you gotta be kidding me!"

"Lovino calm down "spain consoles Romano 

He doesn't look happy

"Ah! I’ll clean the pasta "I get up and kneel,picking up the pasta with my hands . Spain hands me a paper towel

"So when's the wedding!"spain asks happily.

" We still haven't chosen the date" Germany responds much to romanos dismay

"Never. that's when"Romano barks

"Aww come on Romano.when we got married last year your brother was happy for you,why can't you be the same?"spain try's to convince him 

"That's different your a tomato bastard not a potato bastard!"Romano angrily replies.


End file.
